Rubella virus genome is a 40S single-stranded polyadenylated RNA. Both at the 5'- and at the 3'-end there are conserved sequences which are capable of forming stem-loop structures under physiological conditions. To test that these cis-acting elements are involved in transcription and/or replication of rubella viral genome, experiments are being performed where these elements are being tested for such activities in a series of expression vectors using CAT gene as a reporter. Preliminary results show that both 31- and 5'-end stem loop structures are necessary for the viral replication. Furthermore, deletion of such elements abrogates the viral replication.